


I'll Never Have A Family Again (Or Will I?)

by huntsman (sarcasmandirony)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art Inspired, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post 2.09 Ending, happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is left alone in the basement of Gold's Pawnshop, until a unlikely person comes to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Have A Family Again (Or Will I?)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble inspired by this wonderful art: http://batlesbo.deviantart.com/art/Thank-you-340970293

After Rumple leaves, Regina lets herself fall in the bed where David had been sleeping just a few minutes ago.

Even if Henry saw she had changed, even if Emma thanked her for risking everything she had to guarantee their safety, even if the people of Storybrooke weren’t out to kill her, she would always be the evil queen, she would always be an outsider, she would never have a family again.

Thinking about it, she deserved it. She had let her sadness and hunger for revenge for Daniel’s death to cloud her judgment, to make her so blind with anger, but too fearful of her own mother to place those feelings on the real culprit, blaming a young Snow that never wanted anything else but help.

“Regina…” Emma called from behind there, which took her by surprise since enough time had went by for them to get to Granny’s.

“What is it, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, trying to disguise her weak voice, avoiding to face Emma, not wanting the other woman to see her like this, so vulnerable, so weak, so powerless. “Forget something?”

“Actually, yes.” Emma said and her answer confused Regina even further. What could’ve Emma possibly had forgotten, when she already had everything, in Gold’s basement of all places?

She feels Emma’s tight grip landing on her arm, turning Regina and making them be face to face. Regina wanted to lift her arms, to clean her tears, but Emma was holding her arms in place, still, while looking at Regina like she had looked at her so many times, but Regina knew better than to fool herself. Emma’s lustful and deep looks were only in her head, she could never love someone like Regina, not after everything Regina had done.

Emma lifts one hand and brushes it carefully against Regina’s cheek, caressing her tears away and offering her a weak smile. Emma leaned closer, closing her eyes and Regina couldn’t believe this was actually happening, the scene she had so many times pictured in her head. In the mist of her shock and general awe, she can muster enough control to close her eyes and lean the rest of the way, her mouth meeting Emma’s, the first kiss being sweet and nothing less than a slight brush of lips.

Then, when they both realize their feelings were reciprocal, they press their lips against each other in a deeper kiss, brushing their wet tongues together, feeling the other’s woman feel and taste.

When they break the kiss, Emma releasing a slightly disbelieving chuckle, she holds Regina’s hand between her own.

“Come, Henry wants you to join us and so do I.” Emma said.

Regina smiled, a wide smile, like she hasn’t smiled in years, so wide that almost hurt her cheeks. She let Emma guide her upstairs and out of Gold’s Pawnshop and towards Granny’s dinner.

Maybe she could have a family once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
